Unova's Hope
by fruitbats
Summary: Touko, who lost the battle she yearned desperately to win against N, flies away to another region, carrying the burden of anxiety and guilt. Her only goal is to restore Unova to how it used to be. But it's not as easy as she thinks it is.. There may be cussing in later chapters. FWS.


**Hi, I'm Sierra, and I'm sorry if this story may be a bit too rushy/boring. Please point out any mistakes I've made, so I know not to make them next time. I've had another fanfiction account for awhile but I'm kind of shy to share my stories. So I just happen to forget the password and this is just my newest account. XD Please, nothing rude! D: This is my first Pokémon story, and I just write for fun. c: (I know Zekrom && Reshiram battle first, but I kind of wanted it to be the last match, because it just seems to fit.) ****Also, there's ferriswheelshipping.**

****I DO NOT OWN POKEMON CHARACTERS, OR POKEMON ITSELF****

x

_Touko, who lost the battle she yearned desperately to win against N, flies away to another region, carrying the burden of anxiety and guilt. Her only goal is to restore _

_Unova to how it used to be. But it's not as easy as she thinks it is.. There may be cussing._

* * *

I've lost against N.

N, the man with the long, green hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. A black-and-white hat was placed on his head and his silver eyes always had that mysterious, enchanting look in it. He was the man who I yearned so badly to defeat throughout my whole journey. Who appeared occasionally and challenged me to random battles. The desire to beat him grew so strongly that it became my only hope. And I shared that hope with all of the people in Unova.

But the hope disappeared, shattering into a million pieces like broken glass. My world crumbled as his legendary Zekrom rammed his giant, dark-colored hand onto my Reshiram. The impact was so harsh that the white dragon's elegant flying halted abruptly and made its descent from the sky. The look in its blue eye had the most intense, remorseful expression displayed before closing it, preparing to hit the ground.

A huge cloud of dust exploded from the ground as Reshiram collided with it. I coughed and spluttered, covering my eyes with my arm to avoid getting the filthy flakes on them. As the dust subsided, I saw a new familiar silhouette standing alongside N.

I narrowed my eyes to find a huge, malicious smile on the newcomer's face. Ghetsis. He had an arm around his son's shoulders, holding up his arm. His heavy cloak loosely hung beneath it, making it very difficult to hold it up.

"We've conquered Unova!" he roared triumphantly, holding up his arm higher. However, N didn't share his triumph. He stared quizzically up at his father.

"I thought we were liberating all Pokémon.." he mumbled, his eyes directed straight-forwardly. Meanwhile, I used my only Revive on my Archeops, so that in case we have to escape right away.

Ghetsis chuckled. "Of course we're liberating all Pokémon!" He lowered his arm. "And we're going to conquer this whole world under Team Plasma's rule!"

N looked uncomfortable at his outburst, but he was powerless against his father. But his certainty got me pissed. I took a couple of steps toward them with defiance and roared. "I'll never free my Pokémon, whatever you say!"

They turned their heads to face me. N still looked troubled, but Ghetsis snarled. "You will release your Pokémon, you scawny little girl. You'll release them right now!" His sharp tone had complete authority in it, and it drew dozens of Team Plasma grunts.

"No!" I seethed back, releasing Archeops and hopping on his back. "Archeops, go!"

My Archeops howled in reply, taking off full-speed. I heard an angry shout from Ghetsis, one full of dismay from N, and the sound of many Team Plasma grunts releasing their Pokémon. I shut my eyes tight, the rush of the wind brushing against my face. My hat almost flew off but I reached out my hand to catch it.

I turn to see the sight of many Pokémon flying in pursuit to catch me, but I refuse to let that happen. N may have won the battle, but I will come back and turn things around. I cannot tolerate the idea of Pokémon and trainers being isolated.

I've realized that they won't catch up. Archeops got a good head start. Archeops soared up higher into the ashy-gray sky, steadily beating his wings. I observed the sky with a solemn expression. Different shades of bleak gray hazes layered on top of one another, setting a perilous atmosphere. The sudden white strike of lightning roared from afar, and Archeops squawked in alarm. Only then I've just recognized how tired Archeops is.

"I'm sorry.." I whimpered, tears causing the result of my eyes stinging. The tear slid slowly down my dust-covered face, leaving a clean trail of my pale complexion. "It's all my fault.."

Archeops cawed in reassurance, nuzzling the back of my head with his tail. But the tears would not stop dripping down. I sobbed as intense pain welled up in me. I've failed everything. Cheren, Bianca, my mother, Professor Juniper. I left them all behind, and they're probably going to get hurt because of my actions. I silently wept as Archeops continued to fly over the dark, gloomy horizon.

_No_, I thought stubbornly as I held up my hand to my face and wiped my tears off roughly. _Ghetsis and N will not get away with this. I will return, and I will fulfill and restore the hope that Unova once shared._


End file.
